falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Дэйн
|Производ. хар-ки = См. «Характеристики» |Навыки = См. «Характеристики» |Файл диалога = DANE.MSG |prototype_id = }} Дэйн ( ) — персонаж Fallout; один из членов организации «Чада Собора» в 2161 году. Описание Происхождение не уточняется, известно, что ранее он занимался плохими вещами, бил и убивал многих обитателей ПустошиDANE.MSG, стр. 206. Теперь же этот довольно крепкий мужчина''DANE.MSG, стр. 100 стал кандидатом на вступление в армию теней Создателя. Ему ввели химические вещества, которые изменяют его сознание. Благодаря такому «посвящению» Дэйн был лишён психического здоровьяDANE.MSG, стр. 198.. Дэйн очень неспокоен, постоянно выдаёт Выходцу из Убежища по большей части бессвязные и бессмысленные выражения. Разговор с ним несколько раз приводит к разнообразным реакциям различной согласованности. Характеристики Инвентарь Заметки * Неизвестно точно, подвергается ли Дэйн запредельной мозговой нагрузке и насколько сильны у него психические процессы. Многочисленные высказывания на разные темы могут навести мысль о том, что Дэйн телепатически выходит на связь с Создателем или просто периодически страдает от психической нагрузки и у него возникают галлюцинации из-за введённых в него химикатов или ВРЭ. Каких-либо подтверждений этих теорий не найдено. * Дэйн может заявить: «Я люблю домашнего робота''», хотя в оригинале он всего лишь уточняет марку. * Фраза «''Когда-то я был не в себе, но потом я прошёл Обращение. Я был не в себе, а теперь вообще не понятно, где!» не допускает некоторые слова и повторные изречения Дэйна в конце ( ). Более правильный перевод — «Когда-то я был не в себе, но потом я прошёл процесс . Я был не в себе, но теперь я просто . ! !» * Во фразе «Я подумываю назвать своего ребёнка Фоллаутом''» ( ) пропущено слово «первого». * В выражении, где Дэйн начинает задаваться вопросом о зле, при локализации было пропущено предложение Evil is an anagram of vile! ( — анаграмма !}}). Предложение не было допущено из-за возникшей проблемы адекватного перевода. * Дэйн упоминает город Пентиктон в Канаде, причём он сам не помнит, жил в нём или видел его где-то на карте. * В оригинале Дэйн говорит, что Пентиктон находится в Британской Колумбии ( ). * В фразе про Обращение допущена грамматическая ошибка в слове доканало, правильно — «''доконало''». * Дэйн утверждает, что для превращения людей в супермутантов чада Собора сначала промывают мозги своим приверженцам до определённой степени, чтобы привить почитание к Создателю, а потом отводят к чанам, где люди под воздействием ВРЭ-2 перерождаются в мутантов. * Сам же Дэйн имеет плохие отношения с тенями — он может упомянуть о побоях и драках, в которых ранее одерживал победы''DANE.MSG: стр. 120, 185.. * Также Дэйн говорит, что мутанты не могут размножаться, и если Создатель захватит всех людей, то его план обречён. Цитаты * * * * * Появление За кулисами * Скотт Бенни, который работал над наземной частью Собора, упоминает, что создавал многие диалоговые файлы обитателей локации. Неизвестно точно, является ли диалоговый файл Дэйна работой Скотта[[Библия Fallout 8|Библия ''Fallout 8]]: I'm a bit of a method writer, and when I wrote the Cathedral Cultists, I frightened some of my co-workers by getting into character and telling people how reasonable the Master and his dream was.. * Фраза Дэйна «''… Я хочу поджечь весь ми-и-и-ир!!!» является отсылкой к песне ''I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire. * Фраза Мама, неужели они взорвали бомбу? ( ) отсылает к первой строке песни Mother в исполнении Pink Floyd. Неизвестно точно, подразумевает ли Дэйн события Великой войны. * Стих о Джоне Брауне, который Дэйн может произносить, отсылает к песне John Brown’s Body. Примечания en:Dane es:Dane uk:Дейн Категория:Персонажи Fallout Категория:Обитатели Собора Категория:Чада Собора Категория:Люди Категория:Религиозные деятели